Not feeling well papa
by anatard05
Summary: Derek and Spencer's little girl is sick.
1. Chapter 1

3 am in the morning

Derek was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water after feeling restless in bed for a while. It had been a long day and he, together with Spencer, had only come home at 2 am right after the finished the case. Much to the couple's delight, the whole team agreed on leaving immediately after the case was solved seeing that there is no point of staying with the cold hospitality that they are getting. As soon as they got home, Spencer straight away went into Emmi's room to say his goodnight and placed a kiss on her forehead. He could feel Emmi's forehead burning up but paid no concern over it considering she is sleeping peacefully. Perhaps it is something that will go away the next morning.

After washing the glass Derek switched off the kitchen light and head back to his room. As he passed Emmi's room he could hear a soft cry and quickly turn back and let himself into the little girl's room. He saw Emmi whimpering in her sleep and was in distress. Derek turned on the night light by the table beside the bed and moved on to waking Emmi up.

"Emmi, wake up sweetheart. Shhh… Papa's here. Come on sweetheart" Derek whispered to Emmi's ear while holding her close to his chest and rubbing her back. Emmi did not respond but continued to wiggle in her papa's embrace and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Derek noticed that her body was warmer than normal as he held her tight and placed his hand on Emmi's forehead to confirm his suspicion.

_She's having a fever. _

"Come on sweetheart open up those eyes for papa. Come on. Emmi, wake up" When Emmi opened her eyes her cries grew louder. Derek held on to her tighter as he stood up and paced around trying to comfort Emmi. He constantly reassured her that it is going to be alright and head down to the kitchen to get the Panadol for kids and the thermometer in the first aid box. After taking Emmi's temperature and noting how high her fever is, he proceeded on to giving the Panadol syrup to Emmi hoping that it will bring her warmth down until morning.

"No. I don't want that papa. My throat hurts." Emmi shook her head and pushed Derek's hand away. Derek was not angry knowing full well that his daughter dislike medication and also the fact that she is feeling weak and in pain at the same time.

"No, come on sweetheart. I know you're hurting baby. Believe papa, this will make it all better. Please do it for papa?" Derek consoled.

It worked. Derek then carried his sleping 4 years old daughter to the bedroom and got her settled for the night. He didn't want to leave Emmi knowing that she may wake up again in discomfort and he might not be able to hear her when it happens. He let himself on the bed beside Emmi. Pulling the blanket up to Emmi's shoulder he kissed his daughter goodnight and left a small gap between them because he did not want his daughter to feel suffocated with his warmth along with her fever. Emmi however scooted closer to her papa and wrapped her little arms around the man's torso and snuggled for comfort. Derek smiled and protectively held on to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

8am_ Saturday_

Spencer was awoken by the blaring alarm placed on Derek's nightstand. Usually he wouldn't notice that Derek had set the alarm because Derek would've immediately switched it off within the few seconds it sounded.

"Derek….. switch it off…" Spencer groaned feeling annoyed at the inconsideration. After not getting a response, he uncovers himself from the blanket ready to smack his husband only to realize that he was alone in bed. He dragged himself across the bed and switched off the alarm. Feeling confused with a little bit of panic Spencer got off the bed, put on his glasses and start looking for Derek.

"Derek?" Spencer cautiously called out in the hallway. No response. The house was dead silent. He then turned to their daughter's room and was relieved to see the two people he love the most in cuddling as they sleep. Spencer walked over to Derek's side and placed a kiss on his cheek which awoken his husband.

"Morning handsome. I see you prefer to sleep with your sweetheart than me" Spencer whispered and smiled lightly.

Derek let out a soft laugh before planting a kiss on Spencer's forehead. "Silly man. After I finished a glass of water and was going to head to bed I heard Emmi cry. Went into the room and she was feeling restless and in distress. Turns out she had a high fever in the middle of the night. I gave her medication and slept in here just in case she calls out for someone in the middle of the night."

"Is she alright now?"

Derek turned around and placed a hand on Emmi's forehead to check if her fever has subsided. It was still hot but is not as bad as last night. Spencer look up to Emmi and a sense of guiltiness started building up in his chest.

"Derek, I knew Emmi was sick. I felt her forehead was warm but did not tell you or do anything because she was sleeping well. I thought…. I thought it was something that will be gone in the morning."

Spencer walks over to Emmi "I'm sorry Emmi."

Emmi whimpered softly at the touch of her daddy. She was not fully awake yet, just moving slightly to get comfortable since Derek's absence beside her.

"Come one pretty boy. Don't blame yourself. Her fever had gone done this morning and you were right. She just needs more rest."

"But I feel so bad…"

Before Spencer could finish his sentence, Derek wraps his husband by the waist to provide assurance and comfort to the overly concerned father.

"Come on, let's make breakfast. We let her sleep in a while more and then after breakfast we check up on her. Kids do fall sick Spencer. Don't blame it on yourself."

Spencer nodded and placed another kiss on Emmi cheek before both of them head down to the kitchen for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you go" Derek placed a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of Spencer and kisses his cheek. He then proceeded on to taking out the things he needed to prepare breakfast. Both agreed on waffles. After emptying his first cup, Spencer got up and told Derek that he is going to cook some chicken soup for Emmi. They were having small talks while attending to their respective stove when they heard sobs at the entrance of the kitchen. They turned around and saw their daughter rubbing her eyes with one hand clutching on to a teddy bear. Spencer put down the ladle and moved closer to their daughter and picked her up. Instantaneously Emmi rested her head on his shoulder burying her face in the crook of her dad's neck.

"She is still having a fever." Spencer said to Derek. Derek stroked his daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. He told Spencer to bring her back to her room while he finish cooking both the breakfast and soup.

* * *

Back in her room, Emmi refuses to let go of her daddy and instead clung tighter to him. Spencer did not have the heart to let go of his baby so he got on the bed and settled against the headboard. Slowly Emmi let go of the strong hold she have on Spencer's shoulder and sat on his lap while hugging her daddy's middle and resting her head on his chest.

"It's okay baby, I'll hold on to you until you feel better." Spencer said and kissed the top of her head.

"Papa is making you your favorite chicken soup and we'll have breakfast together okay? And afterwards you can take your medicine and rest for the day."

Emmi shook her head crying "I don't want…"

"You need to eat baby. I know you're feeling terrible but I promise you, you will feel better after some breakfast and medicine." Spencer tries soothing her. Emmi fell asleep in her daddy's embrace as Spencer hums a soft lullaby shortly after. Awhile later Derek came into the room with Emmi's breakfast and medicine. He placed the tray on the night stand and sat facing Spencer before bringing his hand up to gently rub their daughter's back.

"How is she?"

"As you would expect." Spencer replied softly and placed another kiss on the top of Emmi's head. Derek sighed sympathetically at her daughter. She hates getting sick and will easily get in a terrible mood refusing anything that her fathers will offer except for comfort. When Emmi was sick in the past neither parents got enough rest as their rotate among themselves to be near Emmi and clean her up whenever needed. If it was not for Spencer, Derek would have broken down from not being able to persuade their daughter to take her medicine. It was a rough week for all three of them.

Spencer gently roused his daughter from her sleep and as expected she clung on tighter to him burying her head in his chest. Derek stroked the back of her head gently letting her know that he was there with her. It took them a few tries to get Emmi to eat her breakfast and even though she did, it was only a handful of spoonful. Just taking what they can get from her for now, Derek set aside her food and poured the medicine syrup for her. She took it with ease and settled back against her father. Both parents were slightly relieved that she was okay with eating the soup and medicine.

* * *

Derek got up to run a bath for their daughter hoping to bring her temperature down. After preparing all that is necessary he made his way back into Emmi's room. Derek took Emmi to the bathroom and started running the water on her carefully. Emmi did not like it and started crying and tries to wiggle her way out of her papa's embrace. Spencer stood near them to provide any support Derek may need and also tries to calm their daughter down.

The mobile rang – first it was Derek's then Spencer's. He had to pick it up since both phones were contacted. He saw JJ's contact appearing on the phone.

"Hey Jayje."

"Hey. Is Morgan with you? I've called twice but he didn't pick up."

"Yeah he is. He is in the bathroom giving Emmi a bath. She's having a fever now."

"Poor girl. Is she better?"

"Hopefully.. JJ, do we have a case?"

"Yeah. Sorry Spence. It's local though and since Emmi's not feeling well I'll ask Hotch if he still needs the both of you."

"Thanks JJ. We appreciate it."

"No problem Spence. Hope the little one gets better soon. I'll text you and Derek soon."

Spencer returned to the bathroom to see that they are done with the bath. Spencer filled Derek in with the phone call and both let out a sigh not wanting to leave their daughter at this moment. Once Emmi was dressed and took her medicine, they put her back in bed to let her sleep. Spencer received a text from JJ.

_Sorry Spence, we need you and Derek. Derek needs to be here but you can stay home with Emmi. We will communicate from where you are._

Solemnly Derek packs his go bag while Spencer set up their home office. Before leaving Derek went into his daughter's room to give her a kiss goodbye. He was both sad and relieved to not wake Emmi up. Sad because he couldn't get hugs and kisses from the princess and relief because if she were to wake up, he would have a harder time leaving as Emmi would cling onto him tighter.

"Call me whenever alright?" he told Spencer.

"I will. I promise. Take care Der, I love you."

"Love you too babe."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, how is she?" JJ asked as she saw Morgan walking into the bullpen.

"Not good. I want this to be over." Derek replied sadly.

JJ understood and walked over to give him a hug before gathering the team at the meeting room. Each member were sympathetic towards Derek and without verbally saying it, they were determined to work on the case as fast as possible. When one of the family isn't feeling well, all of them were affected in one way or another.

Spencer was reading through the case file that was faxed to him by Garcia. Garcia set up a video chat connecting him to the others. They were in the middle of a discussion when Spencer heard Emmi crying in her room. He excused himself from the screen and went to check on Emmi. The cries grew louder when Spencer entered the room. He felt Emmi's forehead and it was getting warmer. Realizing it was her daddy, Emmi clung onto him and buried her face into her daddy's chest. Spencer gently swayed his body while whispering words of comfort to his daughter. He then called the doctor.

While waiting for the doctor, the pair was sitting in the living room. Spencer turned on the TV and placed a damp towel on Emmi's forehead.

"Pa…pa.." Emmi's voiced out hoarsely.

"Hey princess, papa's working but I promise you he will be back soon. Daddy's here okay?"

Emmi nodded but continued "Pa..pa.."

"Yes darling, papa will be back soon. It's okay you're going to be fine soon. I love you Emmi." Spencer assured her and kissed her warm forehead. Emmi held on to her daddy tighter.

The doctor came and checked her out. Thankfully there was nothing serious that required Emmi to be hospitalized. She was given a stronger medicine for her fever and Spencer was reminded to keep her hydrated and well rested. She was given 3 days leave of absence from school. After giving her the medicine the pair laid snuggled on the sofa watching Sesame Street. Emmi slowly drifted to sleep when Spencer's mobile rang.

* * *

"Hey Der."

"Hey babe. What happened?"

"Emmi's temperature rose and I had to call her doctor. He said there was nothing serious but gave her a stronger medicine for her fever. She is off school for 3 days at least."

"What is she doing now? Can I talk to her?"

"We lay down to watch TV and she just fell asleep. I wanted to get her in her bed or ours but she refused. I'm holding her now Der." With that he stroked his daughter's hair and kissed the top of her head. Admittedly he loves the clinginess when his love ones are sick.

"Aww baby, I love you so much. Sorry you have to handle this alone Spence. We're not sure how long this will take but if things got out of hand, you tell me alright? I'm gonna be there I promise." Spencer didn't miss the sadness in Derek's voice knowing that it's breaking his husband to be away at the moment.

"Yes Der. We'll be alright don't worry. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Actually yes. Can you connect yourself on video? Prentiss and Rossi have a theory that they want to run by you."

"Sure. See you soon Der."

"See you. And Spence.."

"Yeah?"

"I miss you already."

"I love you Der." Ending the call and chuckling softly, Spencer was blushing. Even after all this years, he could not believe their love has never decreased. They were rarely apart and after having Emmi, he feels very thankful for the generous amount of blessing and love the little family have. Everyday seems like the first day the couple fall in love with each other.

Spencer turned on the computer and set up all that is necessary. He was still carrying Emmi while talking in the discussion. Derek felt really bad to see Spencer getting tied up with two things. After contributing his part, Spencer managed to lay Emmi on the sofa as he turned his focus to the work that was infront of him.

* * *

(meanwhile…)

"She's taking over you I see." Came Prentiss' voice from behind Derek.

"What?"

"She is so you Morgan." Joked Emily as she pat Derek's back.

Derek let out a little chuckle "Of course she has me. I'm her father remember?"

Prentiss laughed "I meant the clinginess. You wouldn't let Reid go anywhere when you're sick. Just like your daughter."

"That's not true." Derek replied with a little bit of embarrassment. Of course it was true but he doesn't have to say it. The week that he was down with a fever, he ever let go of Reid unless to attend to their daughter. He doesn't know what it is that made him so clingy but having his love around seems to be what he needs. Emmi was following suit Derek's behavior when she is sick. He just hopes Spencer will never tire of the neediness.

"Anyway" Derek continues trying to change the subject, "any idea when this will be over? I need to get back."

"Sorry Morgan. But I promise you for my part, I'll do as best as I can so you can see your princess soon. Which by the way, has a long overdue visit from Aunt Emmy."

"Thanks Prentiss And yes, I might even take the Godmother status is you don't come visit her soon."

Prentiss playfully smacked Derek's shoulder with the case file she was holding "Don't even think about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days have passed since Derek left for a case. He has been getting regular updates about Emmi and was relief to know that she is slowly feeling better. The team had managed to solve the case and all were eager to get back home. Before setting off, Derek called in to tell Spencer that they were on their way and he didn't need to pick him at the airport.

* * *

While waiting for Derek, Spencer had cleaned the house (though there wasn't much to clean) and took care of Emmi. After her nap he took her to shower before settling into their nightly routine. Spencer was finishing up cleaning the kitchen when he told Emmi to go upstairs to her room and pick out her pajamas. Emmi moved upstairs as quickly as possible feeling excited to see her papa again later that night. As she was scanning her wardrobe and deciding on which pajamas she felt nauseous. Emmi sat on the edge of her bed not knowing what to do. She called for Spencer as loud as she could but wasn't sure if he heard her. Seconds later she threw up on her bedroom floor. The puking motion was overwhelming her she cried. Spencer was stunned as he went to her daughter's room.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay? It's alright baby. Stay there okay? Daddy is going to take some newspaper." Spencer said calmly to his daughter.

He did a quick job of covering the vomit and carried Emmi to the bathroom. He figured it was best to attend to his daughter first then clean up in the room.

"Sorry daddy for throwing up." Emmi spoke softly in between sobs.

"naaww it's alright baby. You're sick. It's okay to throw up. It is daddy's job to take care of you. And after this, we will have papa back. You're excited to see him again don't you?"

Emmi simply nodded and hugged Spencer's middle. He picked her up and head out to the master bedroom where he laid Emmi down. He grabbed her medicine and gave it to her before switching on the television for her to watch while he cleans the mess in the other room.

* * *

Derek walked into his home noticing the soft volume of television in one of the room. He sat his GO bag down, hung his keys and went upstairs to join his family. He saw Spencer with gloves on his knees cleaning up a mess on the floor and oblivious to the other man's presence. Not wanting to startle his husband Derek purposely made a noise and knocked on the door before entering. Spencer turned his head to find his love at the door.

"Derek! Oh carefully Der. Emmi threw up here a while ago and I've still yet to clean up everything."

Derek moved closer and felt bad to see Spencer doing all the work. He could see the tiredness from having to care for a sick person and little to no time left for himself.

"Emmi is in our room. Go on. She's been excited to see you again since I told her you're coming home this morning."

With that Derek made his way to their room to find Emmi falling asleep. He took of his jacket and laid beside her. Emmi woke up to the movements and her eyes grew wider to see her papa again.

"I miss you papa." Emmi says as she snuggles close to Derek.

Kissing the top of her head, Derek hugged her a little tighter and said "I miss you more. Sorry for being away from you princess. But now I'm here and I will take care of you and daddy."

Emmi nodded at her papa's words and lets sleep take over her. Derek who was feeling exhausted from the case decides to close his eyes for a while. Spencer joined them 15 minutes later. Not wanting to wake his little family up, he kissed Derek on the cheek and laid down on the unoccupied space beside Emmi. He was thankful to have the family back together again.

Derek stirred an hour after everyone fell asleep. Realizing he was still in his work clothes, he quickly went to the bathroom and change. He set his alarm and went back to bed. Even with his excitement to take care of his family the next morning, sleep still came over him easily.


	6. Chapter 6

All too soon for his liking Derek woke up to the buzzing of his mobile. With his eyes still closed he stretched out his arm trying to reach for his mobile. He lifts his head a little looking for the source of the buzz and eventually got it. Groggily he answered

"Ello?"

"Morgan are you alright?"

"Huh?" Derek got up shaking of the sleep. "Yeah JJ. Sorry I just woke up."

"Thought so. Are you and Reid coming in today?"

Derek is confused. He looks at the time and it's past 10am. They totally overslept. He turned back to his husband and daughter still sleeping peacefully.

"Damn" he sighed. "Can you tell Hotch that we're not coming in? I doubt Emmi has fully recovered. Might need a day."

"Sure. Just to let you know that we don't have any pending case right now so it should be no problem for you both to take the day off."

"Alright thanks JJ."

"Sure. Send my love to the princess and Reid yea?"

Derek chuckled "Will do."

* * *

Hanging up the phone he walks back to bed and lay down with their daughter in the middle. Emmi moves closer to her papa and snuggles in as much as she can. It was barely audible but Derek heard it.

"Pa..pa.."

Derek looks down and kisses the top of her head. "Hey Princess. You feeling better?"

Emmi nods. He hugs his daughter a little tighter feeling relief to know that she is better. Carefully he reaches over to his husband and gently push out the hairs out of Spencer's face. He frowns when he feels heat radiating from Spencer's forehead. He moves his hand to feel his neck and the heat confirms that Spencer is now down with a fever. He feels bad for Spencer. His husband had to take care of their sick daughter alone while trying to get some work done and now he is the one with the fever.

"Papa, hungry." Emmi looks up to Derek with the puppy dog eyes which Spencer has used on him several times to get what he wants.

"Come on princess. Let's get some food in you."

"Daddy?"

Derek looks pitifully at the exhausted figure of his sleeping husband. Spencer never sleeps past this late and now that he does, he truly is sick.

"Let's give Daddy a rest okay? He's tired. Maybe we can wake him up later?"

"Okay" With that said Emmi raises her arms asking Derek to pick her up. Derek smiles at the sight and carries their daughter out to the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast was done and Emmi got her bathe, he sets her in front of the television watching Toy Story. Derek goes into the kitchen and prepared a glass of orange juice and toast. He carefully brings the tray to the master bedroom where he sees Spencer still sleeping. Quietly he sets the tray down and sat next to his husband gently rousing Spencer from sleep.

"Hey babe, wake up." Derek leans down and place a kiss on Spencer's cheek.

Spencer wakes up feeling sore and tired.

"Hey" Spencer says with a raspy voice.

"It's noon. We overslept and I told JJ that we won't be coming in today. And also it seems that you're having a fever Spence."

Spencer got up slowly and gave Derek a small smile. He knows that he is not feeling well at the moment. He lays his head on Derek's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Hey babe no going back to sleep yet. Eat some breakfast okay? Then after you've taken your medicine than you can go back to rest. Don't worry about Emmi or anything else I'll take care of it."

"I don't feel like eating Der" Spencer said sadly. Derek's heart break at the weak form of his husband. He didn't want to force him but Spencer needs to eat. He managed to console Spencer and made him finish half the juice and toast. While Spencer goes to the bathroom to shower Derek heads to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He them goes to the living room to see Emmi sleeping on the couch. Derek moves closer to his daughter to check on her and thankfully the fever is gone. Slowly he lifts her off the couch and carries Emmi to her room. After making sure that Emmi is comfortable on the bed and turning up the AC a little bit, he took one of the baby monitors and left the room. Derek went back to his room to see Spencer just getting dress from the shower he has had. Derek moves closer to hug Spencer but was pushed away.

"No Der. I don't want you getting sick. I'm already feeling terrible now." Spencer looks down on the floor and walks to the bed. Spencer hates getting sick. It is because he does not like people to be troubled by his 'sickness'. Derek knows this and so will always show his care to Spencer in a way that does not make it seem like Spencer is a trouble.

"How is Emmi?" Spencer said softly as he lays on the bed facing the side where Derek is sitting.

"Her fever broke. Now she is resting in her room. He didn't eat much earlier even though I made her favourite. I'm thinking of making her favourite dinner later tonight."

"Not a good idea Der. Although she is not having a fever now her body is still recovering. Prepare something light okay?"

Derek smiles. "Sure baby"

"Der…"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm not sick because of you. I'm sick because it happens. Even if you didn't leave for the case, one of us will have fallen sick."

"Rather me than you." Derek mumbled.

Spencer reaches out to cup Derek's hand that is on his cheek. "Hey don't say that. Thank you for taking care of me and Emmi Der."

Hearing no response of Derek Spencer looks up to meet Derek's eyes and continues "Seriously Der. You've put yourself in far greater danger at work. I rather not see you with a fever. Besides its your turn to pamper me now that I'm sick" joked the younger man.

Derek kisses Spencer's temple and said "Of course dear. Rest well baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

With the constant thumbing motion on his cheek, Spencer falls into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek sat in the home office catching up on some paper work that he brought home the previous day. He thought it is the perfect time to complete a few long overdue work since he is free at the moment. When all is done (or as much as possible) he will be able to give his undivided attention to his family. Derek took with him the baby monitor instead of leaving it in the master bedroom. He does not want Spencer to disturbed in case if their daughter wakes up. Just as he had finished his fifth file, Derek's attention turns to the baby monitor. He picks it up and brings it closer to his ear. He heard Emmi's full crying through the baby monitor. Derek realized he was on full concentration on his work that he missed on the noise. Derek closes his soon-to-be sixth file and quickly goes to the princess' bedroom. Derek opens the door and was greeted with his daughter bawling her eyes out.

"PAPA….." Emmi cried out loud. She raised her arms waiting to be comforted by her father.

"Hey baby. I'm here princess. It's okay." Derek holds on to her tightly and kiss the top of her head. "What's wrong baby? It's okay I'm here."

With no respond but just Emmi's continuous crying Derek places his hand on Emmi's forehead. He was shock to feel that it very warm. Without hesitation he carries her to the living room to get the thermometer. _39 degrees Celsius! How could the temperature rise up so fast? She was fine this morning. _Derek did not realise that he was panicking. Emmi's cries grew louder. Derek managed to snap out of the panic and composed himself. _Medicine! Okay now where did Spencer put her medication? Bedroom of course. _Derek rush up the stairs to Emmi's bedroom and was relief to see her medication neatly placed on her drawer. He puts Emmi back on her bed so that he can get the medicine but Emmi was not willing to loosen her grip on her papa. _Clinginess ~_

"Hey baby it's okay. I'm just going to get your medicine okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving this room."

"NOOOO~"

Derek sighed. He hates this. He should have been paying attention at how Spencer cares for their sick daughter so that she does not cry louder every time he tries to help her. He had no choice but to hold on to Emmi as he attempts to open the bottle of medicine while balancing Emmi that was plastered on him. Once he was successful to take the medication out he struggles to pry her daughter from his shoulder to feed her the medicine. It was brutal he thought. He had to force her to turn and open her mouth to get the medicine in her system.

Now that Emmi had her medicine he tries to place her on the bed. He intends to go grab a wet cloth to sponge her body. Same as the previous attempt, Emmi clung on to him tighter and flails her leg wildly in protest of getting separated from her papa. Derek surrenders get back the proper hold on her.

"I'm sorry baby. Papa doesn't really know how to do this. Please be okay princess." He gently rubs circles at her back and waits for Emmi to calm down. He paced around the room gently bouncing her on his arms. The cries soften to sobs. Derek checks to see if she had fallen asleep but she did not. _At least she's calmed down. _Derek went to the bathroom and wet a clean face towel. The father and daughter soon return back to the bedroom. Derek did not bother to try and get his daughter to lie down on her bed. Instead he himself got on the bed and cradle the little girl while gently placing the wet towel on her forehead. Emmi turns herself facing her papa's chest and grips onto the fabric. Her cries have stops but the hiccups were there. Derek softly hums a tune while stroking his daughter's hair. It is only 20 minutes later when he realizes that Emmi was sleeping. Derek puts aside the towel and carefully place Emmi on the bed. _Please don't wake up baby. Rest princess_. And he kisses her forehead before heading out the door to check on Spencer.


End file.
